Like One Big Puzzle
by treasuretrove
Summary: Jack takes Will and Elizabeth along on a treasure hunt with his old friend Kiana who is also a pirate. They have to figure out clues to get to the treasure, and have adventures along the way. And what's happening to Elizabeth? (we probably won't find out
1. Will is drunk?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or anything/anyone from Pirates of the Caribbean...Disney owns those...although I wish I did...  


* * *

Chapter 1

"Finally had enough rum?" Gibbs asked, chuckling.

"'Course not. Brought some for the road. They closed early." Jack explained.

"That's it then. I didn't think you'd depart from your rum so easily."

"What can I say? You know me well."

"So, how long you plannin' on stayin' 'ere, Cap'n?"

"Bit longa."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow in question.

"Think I spotted something at the pub. I'll be going back tomorrow."

"Ah."

Jack walked down to his cabin to rest, and uncorked a bottle in the process. It felt good to lie down after the hard benches of the tavern. As he drenched the bottle, he thought about the fact that some people couldn't stand the stuff. It was definitely...what was the word? Interesting. Nothing like other exotic drinks he had tried. After emptying the bottle to the last drop, he fell into a deep slumber.

"At least it's not Tortuga." Annamaria told Gibbs as he was watching Jack descend to his cabin.

"But for some reason he's still swaying more than usual," He replied.

Annamaria went below deck and Gibbs climbed up to the crow's nest to get a better look at Port Royal. To his great amusement, he saw a bedraggled looking Will, barely able to drag himself through the street. He looked utterly confused and squinted constantly.

At first, Gibbs didn't recognize him and just had fun watching him stumble over the cobblestones. After a quarter of an hour of watching this man suffer, he decided to get a closer look. As he rowed ashore, realization dawned upon him.

"Why, that be Will!" He told himself. He approached the young fellow warily, for he knew that even if it wasn't probable, Will could possibly be drunk.

"Will?" He inquired. Will gasped.

"Jack! I'm so happy to see you! I've been looking for Elizabeth, but I don't want her to see meeeeee..." He slurred his words, and they barely came out, but he made another attempt. "meeeee...like...th-thi-thisss."

Gibbs couldn't suppress his laughter, and burst out.

"Was' so funnnny?" Will questioned. "Jack?"

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry! It's Gibbs. Oh, come one, let's get you...fixed up."

"Oh," Will shouted excitedly, "Gibbs!"

* * *

Gibbs knocked softly on the captain's door. All he got in reply was a loud snore. If this were any other occasion, he wouldn't have woken Jack, but seeing as he had just found a drunken Will, which was not a common sight, he thought Jack ought to know. He tapped his superior lightly, making sure not to disturb him too much.

"Cap'n?"

"Gibbs! Gibbs don't. Go! Leave!" Jack suddenly shouted.

Gibbs was so startled, he didn't move at first.

"Umm, uh cap'n?" He asked, baffled. When no response came he realized Jack must have been talking in his sleep.

"Always one to scare people. If not when you're awake, then in your slumber." He retorted to the snoring drunk. He shook Jack again, this time a bit more aggressively to wake him up.

"Ah! Bloody 'ell! Wha's a ma'r with ya?" This time Gibbs could tell he was awake.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, um, well you see, um, Will-"

"Will, Will, hmmm, Will...Oh Will the whelp!"

"Ah, yes. I found him, uh...wandering out in the street, so I uh, brought him inside." He stole a nervous glance at the captain.

"Well done Gibbs. Bring 'im in." Will staggered through the threshold, and apparently didn't see Jack on the bed. He did however, see the bed. He made his way over there, and if Jack hadn't moved away, he would have plopped down right on top of him. Jack shot an annoyed glance at Gibbs, who rather quickly left and shut the door after him.

Jack shoved Will onto the floor without any traces of hesitation. Will woke up when the floor met his cheek and shouted, "AH!"

"That was fo' taking me bed." Jack explained calmly.

"Finally, it's you Jack!...Isn't it?" Will asked suspiciously. Jack raised an eyebrow in question, but decided not to ask.

"Yes, last time I checked. Now what brings you to me wonderful ship?"

"Good question!"

"Yes...and I'd be much obliged if you answered it."

"Oh, I thought you were going to."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Obviously you're not going to be any help, so maybe Gibbs can rid us of our confusion." His words were also slightly slurred, but that only meant that he was in his normal, drunken state. He paused, then yelled at the top of his lungs, "Gibbs!" This was in most part to annoy Will.

"Ahhhh!" Will shouted as he grabbed his head.

"Got an 'eadache?" Jack smiled his devilish grin.

"I do now!"

* * *

Please review review as much as possible! Good and bad...anything at all is great! 


	2. A Hangover

Thank you to my reviewers! It means so much to me that someone actually read my story and they LIKED it! Woo hoo! dances around in circles

Okay, I'm sorry but that was like the best chapter in the whole story :( This chapter was really stinky and dinky and short, I know, but it was kinda neccessary.

Oh yeah, and instead of the space, I'm making I's now, so when you see the whole row of I's that means there's another scene. Okay, enough talking! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth went to see who it was, and when she opened it, she was startled to see Annamaria.

"Hello!" She greeted her.

"Hallo."

"Uh," Elizabeth was at a loss for words. She didn't think that she would ever she this woman at her door. "Come in."

"Thanks. If you were wonderin' where Will is," Here she paused to see Elizabeth's reaction, which was a very eager one, "he's 'ere. I mean, at the Pearl."

"Oh my goodness! Thank you so much! Let's go right away."

She and Annamaria were walking to the docks, or what Elizabeth thought was the docks. Jack had taken special care to hide the ship from view, and it wasn't in the port. It was in a deserted bay, where no one would suspect to find it.

"Is Will alright? Is he hurt?"

"Oh, he's...alright. I think." She had a grin on her face that reminded her of Jack.

"Jack! How is Jack?"

"Hm." Annamaria rolled her eyes. "Drunk as ever."

Elizabeth chuckled. "So everything is normal, I take it?"

"Yes. Normal as it can be."

The conversation ended there, as they reached the Pearl. Elizabeth had a certain excitement in her eyes as she saw it again. The Black Pearl. She felt chills going up her spine. They boarded the magnificent vessel, and all the memories of their last adventure came flooding back. The sails where white now, but somehow it didn't lose that intimidating atmosphere. She was taken down to the captain's quarters, and this time, her hands weren't tied. Knowing this, she had a much better feeling. She stepped through the door and felt her heart skip a beat. It was Will!

"Will! Are you alright?" "Elizabeth?" He looked a bit confused.

"Yes, it's me."

"Hangover." Jack said simply.

"A hangover?" She asked, accusingly. "A hangover?" This time more angrily.

"'Ey, it wasn't my fault!" Jack defended himself, his arms flailing all the while. "Fo' once." He grinned slyly.

"Stop moving around so much." Will looked as if he might tip over any minute.

"We're not moving, Dear."

He started falling over. "Catch him!" She shouted with wide eyes.

Jack rolled his eyes, but strolled over calmly and caught him right before he hit the ground. He threw the unconscious Will onto his own bed, and after doing this, he took one of the numerous rum bottles off the table. He plopped himself onto a chair and kicked his boots onto the wooden desk.

He turned to Elizabeth and continued casually, "So, how's life?"

She continued staring at him, not believing that he could have such a normal conversation with an unconscious person in the room. Then again, he was a pirate. She snapped out of her trance and went to wake up Will.

"A-a-ah!" Jack stopped her, shaking his finger. "Not somethin' ya want to be doin'."

"Why ever not?" She asked, shocked. "He's unconscious!"

"True, but what will 'e say when 'e wakes up with a headache the size of Tortuga?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." She admitted.

"It takes experience, and in this category, I'm sorry, but you have none."

"And I would like it to stay that way!"

Jack chuckled as he still couldn't understand how some people could hate his beloved liquid with such passion.

* * *

Will saw a pair of dark brown eyes staring at him when he woke up.

"Aaaah!"

"'Ello, Mate." Jack replied to Will's surprised shout.

"Jack! Don't EVER do that again!"

That unforgettable smile crossed his face again. "Ya welcome."

"For what?"

"Lettin' yeh have me bed while ya were sleepin' off all that rum." The smile lingered on his lips, and Will could tell it wasn't going away easily. "Well, now that you're all nice and rested," which was exactly the opposite of what Will felt, and Jack knew it, "you can tell me where ya got this beauty." He held up a paper with a lot of writing on it that said, "The Lost Treasure of Craneo Cueva."

* * *

Once again, pleeease review! 


	3. Used to Jack

A/N: Just so everyone knows, Chapters 1-4 will go up quickly because I wrote them a while ago, but I didn't have an account. After that (starting from Chapter 5), progress will be sloooow. So be warned. I'll try my best though!

* * *

  
Chapter 3  
  
"Jack, I don't think I can endure much more of this." Elizabeth was exasperated. "Where are we going?" 

"Where d'you think?" Jack retorted with a smirk.

"Oh no, not again."

"It's the only place I can think."

"Think? You can think at a noisy, stuffy, dimly-lit bar?" She inquired. "What's wrong with the Black Pearl?"

"Wrong?" He was shocked. "There's nothin' wrong with the Bleack Pearl! I just...ran out o' rum."

Elizabeth had a smug look on her face. "Rum?" She looked Jack straight in the eye, but he didn't show any of his emotions. No, she wouldn't be able to guess what he was thinking. The only other way to find out was to ask, and she knew that was pointless because no one could win an argument against Captain Jack Sparrow. This she had learned from experience. She knew he was using rum as a cover reason, because she was quite sure he had a secret stash of rum bottles somewhere in his cabin. She knew she was right since every time he came out from it, he had a different bottle in his hands.

"Yes, rum. D'you have a problem with that?" Jack stopped her reflections.

"No, no, I know how attached you are to your precious liquid."

Jack glared at her but said nothing. He didn't want to let anything slip, and Elizabeth already had a suspicious look on her face.

Throughout their whole conversation, Will had been thinking as well. But he, unlike Elizabeth, had a better chance of guessing Jack's true agenda for dragging them from the Black Pearl.

"Jack, why are we out here?" Will started this time.

"What is it with you two and questions?"

"But there's got to be a reason—" Elizabeth was cut short by Jack's exclamation.

"Aha! This is it, Mates. Let's go."

"I don't see what's so special about this one." Will muttered to Elizabeth.

Indeed, this was a small tavern that was quite shabby, and looked very run- down. In the front, the first part of the name was so dirty and covered with dust, that Will couldn't make out what it said. All he could read was "T a r's Tave n". On the inside, there was a drunken atmosphere with the usual bar fights and many drinks going around. This was the perfect place for Jack, and he seemed to fit right in as he swayed towards the bartender.

"Three please. Rum. Yes, that's good, up to the top." Jack eyed the glasses hungrily.

"Jack, you have some explaining to do." She demanded when he got back. Then she shot another piercing look at Will. "And you too."

"What's ta explain?" The pirate questioned with a smirk, but after glancing at her again, he decided to tell her.

"Uh, Elizabeth, I think I should explain." Will thought the truth would be better in this situation, and Jack was not good at the truth.

"Good idea. I'll go—" Jack started, but Elizabeth stopped him before he could go on.

"Oh no you won't! BOTH of you will stay here and tell me what's going on, and the real reason you dragged us here!"

"Why doesn't Will start? He knows you better. Will?"

"Well you see," He began, "after you left with the commodore," Here, Jack cut off.

"Norrington is in this?"

"Yes. So as I was saying," Will sighed.

"Then start from the beginnin'."

Then came another sigh. "Fine. The commodore invited Elizabeth and me to a drink. So we went, and we had a nice chat. Afterwards, Elizabeth talked to him, and they went for a stroll. I was left alone, so I ordered a drink, and I guess I had one too many, because the next thing I remember is waking up with Jack staring at me."

"Aha! Well I 'ad jus' comeback from a drink as well. When I went down to me cabin, Gibbs came in an' told me tha' 'e found Will walkin' about. So 'e brought you in, an' yeh were really drunk. I let ya sleep, an' the next mornin' I 'ad Annamaria call Elizabeth."

"I can't believe you got drunk!" She was very annoyed.

"Well I didn't mean to. I didn't do it on purpose."

"You still did."

"But..."

"Ooooo, this is fun." Jack seemed to be enjoying their argument.

"Well at least I know that much." Elizabeth decided to look past her husband's bad behavior. "But I still don't know why you dragged us here, Jack."

"When Will was snoring on my bed, I searched his coat, jus' fer safety reasons o' course, an' I found this." He held up the old paper.

"Wow. Where did you find that, Will?" Elizabeth asked. She wasn't even surprised anymore that Jack would search Will's pockets.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything." Will replied.

Suddenly, they all turned to a female voice. "Is that Jack Sparrow?"

She was tall, almost exactly Jack's height, and her almost-black, shoulder length hair showed from behind her sea blue bandana. Her eyes were also very dark, and looked a bit Asian, but only slightly, as they were thinner than most, and curved at the edges. She had boots like Jack's, although they were black and a little taller. It was hard to tell what she was wearing, as she had numerous layers on, with everything from belts, to a shirt, to bracelets and rings. In addition to this, there were many pieces of ripped cloth tied around her legs everywhere, making it very hard to see the real color of her pants. It was also hard to tell how many layers she had on. She was tan, maybe even tanner than Jack, and also had charcoal around her eyes, which made her already dark eyes even darker.

"Whadda ya want?" He asked grumpily, before he could see who it was.

"Some be'r language from you." She said, jokingly.

"Kiana!" He yelled as he finally saw the woman.

"Long time, no see."

"Long time, indeed."

"So what've yeh been up to lately?" She asked, then added, "Treasure hunting again?"

"That's exactly what I was doing, actually."

Will and Elizabeth exchanged meaningful glances. They didn't think Jack would share his treasure with another person. He had kept it so secret from everyone, and now he was about to tell her. They didn't even know who she was, but they could tell that she and Jack went a long way back.

"Jack!" Elizabeth spoke.

"Oh, right. Elizabeth, Will, this is Kiana. Kiana, this is will, and Elizabeth." They all shook hands. "She's a very good friend. Likewise for Will and Elizabeth. Now, let's get to the point. There it is." He showed everyone the paper, and watched with interest as Kiana studied it.

**

* * *

In the palm of a hand, **

**Wrinkles tell the age of a man. **

**Here you will find **

**The next step to the treasure.  
**

* * *

"Interesting." She pondered. Elizabeth could see why Jack was friends with her. They had a lot in common. "Have you got anything so far?" 

"Absolutely nothing." He said, smiling up at her all the while.

She sighed. What did she expect from him? "Just as I thought."

"Wait, what does it mean, 'the next step to the treasure'?" Elizabeth suddenly asked.

"I guess it's not going to be as easy as we thought." Jack replied.

"Are there going to be more clues? D'you mean it's like one big puzzle?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

Everyone passed it around again, skipping Jack, as he claimed he looked so hard, he had memorized it. When it came around to Kiana, she muttered, "Palm of a hand...wrinkles..." Jack could tell she was thinking hard by this, and her furrowed eyebrows. "Jack, what islands are there nearby?"

"Islands?" He asked, obviously not understanding where she was going with this. "Well, there's the Bahamas, uh, those fish ones," Here, he tried to remember the name, "oh, Salmon, no, Solomon! That's it! And also the Quala Islands. I think that's all."

"Hmmm..." She was clearly disappointed. "Are ya sure that's it?"

"Oh yes! There's also the Palm Islands and the Star Islands."

"Palm! That's it! Why didn't I think of it b'fore?" She exclaimed, excitement vivid on her face.

"Because it has nothing to do with the clue except the name?" Jack offered.

"It has everything ta do with it!" She countered. By this time Will and Elizabeth were out of their own musings, and also were paying attention. "Don't ya und'rstand?" She started to explain, "The Palm Islands are know fer what?"

"The sandbars." Jack answered.

"Exac'ly." She finished. They all still wore bewildered expressions, so she continued. "The sandbards are th' wrinkles! The Palm Islands are th' 'palm of a hand'." All three of them were staring at her.

"How did you think of that?" Elizabeth asked, clearly amazed.

"Aw, ya'r just used ta Jack." She joked.

"I'll have you know—" While he was saying this, his eyelids were drooping, and the finger that he was trying to point was pointing in the wrong direction. In mid-sentence he collapsed, and everyone started laughing.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry about the clue, I know it was really corny, but you try thinking of a good one! It's really hard. I know. I tried. Anyway, that was an unusually long chapter...is that a good thing? 

Reviews please!! They are much appreciated!


	4. Snapping Turtles

Thank you to Heldin and Williz for reviewing and reading my story! I love you guys! I hope others will also read! And also thank you to anyone else who is reading my story!

* * *

Chapter 4

The next morning, Jack woke up in his cabin not remembering much of what happened last night. Something about wrinkles? Well, he could deal with that later. He got up, had breakfast, and went on deck. When he put on his coat, he noticed a paper rustling in one of his pockets. He took it out, read it, and finally remembered what happened in the bar.

"So when 're we leavin', Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

"Soon, I think we'll be doin' some treasure hunting."

"Ooooooo, sounds int'restin'. When are we gonna leave?"

"Today, I think. Oh, Will an' Elizabeth are coming too."

"Ah." Was surprised reply.

"Good morning." Will greeted them cheerfully as he came up on deck..

"Well, if everyone's 'ere, I guess we can prepare to go." Jack decided.

"But what about Kiana?" Will asked.

"Oh, she's been here a while already."

* * *

Jack was alone with Will as Elizabeth had stayed at the house to pack their things.

"Is it just me, or is she snapping at me more than usual?" Jack inquired. "I mean, she's like one of those snapping turtles."

"You know, I think you could be right."

Jack was a little shocked by his response, since he was usually on Elizabeth's side. Besides, it was only meant as a joke. But come to think of it, she was being a bit moody lately.

"What d'you mean?" Jack asked, incredulously.

As Will was about to answer, Elizabeth appeared behind Jack.

"I think I have everything we need." She informed them.

"That's..." Will's voice trailed off as he saw all of the luggage being brought aboard the ship. "Are you sure we'll need all of this?" Will asked, not taking his eyes off the numerous suitcases.

"Of course!" Came Elizabeth's definite reply.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Jack warned.

"What, you don't think the Black Pearl can handle it?"

Jack was taken aback. "Of course she can 'andle it!"

"Well, then." She said, with a snobbish air, and turned towards Will. After this, Jack slipped away quietly, as they were occupied talking animatedly.

* * *

"Maybe we shouldn't take Elizabeth." Jack was explaining to Gibbs. "I've forgotten how..." He tried to find the right word, "persistent she can be."

"What d'you mean, Cap'n?" He asked, curiously.

"You'll see if you go up on deck." He sighed. "Honestly, I don't know how much more of her I can take."

"Well, I know how determined she can be."

"Good. Then maybe you can knock some sense into her."

"I'll see what I can do." Gibbs chuckled and went up on deck. Ten minutes later, he came back with a scared sort of expression on his face. "There'll be no arguin' with 'er when she gets like this."

Jack only smirked in return.

* * *

"Cap'n, I think I see somethin', or someone." Gibbs called.

"Who could it be?" I was sleeping!" He seemed very offended. "Oh, it's Norrington and his bloody little navy." He observed. They had obviously spotted the huge vessel, even though Jack took special care to hide it from view.

"What are we to do, Cap'n?"

"Wait here." With that, he walked down below deck, leaving a gaping Gibbs standing at the stern of the ship.

"But what about—" Gibbs stared after him, but Jack was already gone. "Norrington?" He finished.

When the captain came into the room where Will and Elizabeth were, he saw them having a nice conversation with Kiana.

"Well I see you're all nice and comfortable, but I need you up on deck." He pointed to Kiana. "You two...just stay down here and DON'T COME UP." The last thing he needed was Norrington chasing after him to get them back.

"Uh—" Elizabeth started to protest.

"But..." Will cut her off with his own, but by this time, Jack had left. "I hate it when he does that."

"What do you think he has up hi sleeve this time?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well there's only one way to find out, but he seemed pretty serious..." Will remembered Jack's stern expression.

"Yes, I suppose we'll have to pull it out of him later."

* * *

"What's the mat'r now? I was jus' getting' ta know--"Kiana stopped when she realized that the crew was preparing to leave. "Jack, we weren't supposed ta set sail fer another hour."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that, but there's been a change of plans." He turned around suddenly. "See them?" He pointed towards Norrington and his many soldiers. "They're after US."

"And Elizabeth an' Will can't come up b'cuz...?"

"Because Norrington won't like it, okay? Long story. You can ask them about it." He was referring to Will and Elizabeth.

"Okay...who's Norrington?" Kiana was puzzled.

"That big, important-looking fellow with the wig."

This didn't make much sense to Kiana, since that description could fit half the sailors she saw, but she decided not to press further. "So I take itwe're to make a quick escape?"

"Yes. Now get to work." Jack ordered and went to steer his ship. "Even here he manages to find..." He muttered to himself.

"Sparrow! Come back here!" The commodore shouted.

"Not a chance, Norrington." Jack said to himself with a smirk. "Get the oars out; start rowin'!" Jack yelled out more orders.

"Jack!" Elizabeth came up the stairs, but the was pulled down again, most likely by Will.

"Will she ever learn?" Jack said under his breath as he stomped over to her.

"Jack, you'd better tell us what's going on or--" She was furious.

"Or what? When I told you to stay down there, I meant it. If Norrington was to see you up 'ere, 'e'd probably have the entire Navy after you."

"He's here?" She was surprised at first, but then retorted, "He would not sent the entire Navy after us!."

"Well. I'm not going to take that chance."

Elizabeth glared at him, but huffed down the stairs and took Will with her. He had just enough time to throw Jack a nervous glance, as if to say 'it was her idea'.

It was much easier to get away this time than the first time Jack had with Will so long ago. This was for two reasons; A: Since the Pearl was in a small, hidden cove, there were no ships for Norrington to chase him in. B: Even if he did have a ship, since the Interceptor was destroyed, the Navy hadn't replaced 'the fastest ship in the Caribbean' so the Pearl was much faster than all of Norrington's ships.

In about an hour or so, they were well on their way, and Jack thought it was safe to let Will and Elizabeth up on deck. Actually, he thought it was safe long before that, but he wanted to enjoy and Elizabeth-free zone as long as possible.

Jack cringed as he heard her voice. "Jack!"

"Yes, can I help you?" He said with just a hint of sarcasm.

"We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"Actually, we're in the middle of the Caribbean Sea." He grinned.

"Couldn't you have let us out earlier?"

"Well, I guess if it really--"

"What's all the ruckus about?" Kiana came just in time to save Jack from an explanation.

"Oh, you know, Elizabeth's just being...herself."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

"Nothing! Nothing at all, I just...uh..."

"Why don't you go talk to Kiana?" This time Will saved him.

"Fine. I'm sure we can share some complaints about you." She glared at Jack while saying this.

"Snapping Turtle!" Jack called out when she was out of hearing range.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please review! 


	5. Ants, Rum, and So Much More

Hey everyone! I'm SOOO sorry for dropping my story! Summer started, and all that….then school…yeah…but anyway, I'm continuing it! I hope someone will still read it! Thanks a lot! 

Irina: Special thanks! For supporting me, giving me ideas, and just putting up with me! I couldn't have done it without you!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Land ho!" Came the parrot's screech from the crow's nest.

Will was so glad to hear this that he cold have cried. This was the result of acting as the peacemaker between Jack and #Elizabeth throughout the whole journey. It had only been a few days, but it already felt like weeks. His next thought was to keep Elizabeth below deck, because he was sure that Jack was ready to swim to shore just to get away from her. If he saw her again before they reached land, that would be the last straw.

When he went downstairs to Elizabeth, he was greeted y a kiss. _Finally, something nice for a change._ But hat would not last long, as Elizabeth broke away suddenly with a wild look in her eyes.

"Maybe I should steal his rum. Yes, that might work…" She was lost in her musings.

Will, on the other hand, had a very frightened look on his face. "Oh no! I really don't think that's a very good idea!" He had to 'nip it at the bud' as the saying goes.

When he thought about it, they really reminded him of children. Bickering over nothing, getting revenge on each other…this particular time, Jack had put ants in her stockings, so that when she put them on, the ants were crawling all over her legs. So, inevitably, Elizabeth was planning her own scheme to get back at him.

The worst part was the crew. They didn't even try to help him. They all thought it was very funny. Funny He would probably think it was amusing as well if he wasn't caught in the middle of it! It was then that he realized that if he endured even one more day of this, he himself would probably go insane.

* * *

Jack had given everybody half the day off, and everyone was happy to hear it. So at noon, they were all to meet back at the Pearl to discuss the clue. Obviously, rum had calmed him down (or he was just really drunk), since he was happy to se everyone, even Elizabeth. 

"So, how do we find the treasure?" She asked "there are four islands." She sounded very pessimistic. She looked around the room, but no one had any answers. Kiana just shrugged and Will sighed heavily and added, "I have absolutely no idea." When she turned to Jack, he thought for a minute, and then an extremely jovial look settled on his face.

"Let's go out for a drink!" He shouted this out as if it were a brilliant idea.

Will rolled his eyes. "Is that your solution to everything?" But Jack had already grabbed his coat and shouted, "Drinks all around!" Evidently, he had drunk more than usual, and that was saying a lot.

A very disappointed Elizabeth decided to stay at the ship, along with a slightly nervous Will---but that didn't stop the rest of the crew from going off with the "raving lunatic", as Elizabeth put it.

When they got there, everyone smelled the familiar aromas and heard the "colorful" language again. Jack bought them all drinks, as promised, and waited---not very long---until the he could slip away unnoticed. As he stood up, he looked around, and spotted his target; he then swayed over to the bar, and slipped past while the bartender wasn't looking. The crafty pirate quickly ran his hands along one of the walls until he found what he was looking for. It was still there after all those years, completely unchanged. There came a tap, a click, and several twists and turns before the secret door opened. After he stepped over the threshold, the same sounds were heard in reverse order as the door was locked.

The room had an old, musty feel to it. The walls were lined with panels of wood and had numerous maps covering them. It was altogether quite messy with eh desks cluttered, and resembled a cabin in a ship. The one major difference was the fireplace and the two huge armchairs in front of it. In one of the armchairs sat the man Jack was speaking with.

"I see nothing has changed here." He sat down in the other chair and crossed his feet on the table.

"And neither have you." The man observed. "What're ya doin' here, Jack?"

"I'll go get us some drinks, and then we can talk." His gold teeth sparkled as he smiled.

When he came back with two filthy glasses, the conversation resumed. "Rumor has it there's a treasure here."

He chuckled ands said, "That's' just like ya." He had a sort of permanent squint in one eye, which was the first thing anyone noticed. The other odd thing was his long hair brought back in a tight ponytail. He thought a while, sighed, and finally looked up. "I really can't tell yer much. There's somethin' with th' Tanqueray Isle, but I'm doubtful.

* * *

"Tanqueray Isle?" She asked, in a mix of surprise and disappointment. "But tha's the biggest one." 

"Aye." Jack answered Kiana, although it wasn't really a question. "That's why we're going to use a map!" He said this as if talking to a child. Kiana rolled her eyes but didn't argue. She knew it was useless.

"Jack?"

"Eh?"

"You an' 'lizabeth 'ave gotta stop goin' at each other. It's driving Turner mad."

"Well if she wasn't so damn annoying…"

"People can't help their natures, Jack. An' you shouldn't be talkin'."

She got a playful glare for that comment, preceding the words, "I need rum."

"What for? It's only mornin'."

"To five me the strength to deal with that wonam. She's already on my last verne."

"Nerve?"

"Yeah, that."  
"Drunk already." She muttered to herself.

"I want everyone 'ere tonight. I don't want ta spend all mornin' findin' everyone." He said, in a commanding tone.

"All right. I'll get Gibbs ta 'elp me find everyone." Kiana had learned to deal with Jack's huge ego.

Elizabeth came up at that moment, and when Jack saw her, his eyes widened and he started running way, muttering, "I 'avent't 'ad my rum yet!"

Elizabeth turned to him before he could leave. "You know Jack, your idiosyncrasies are quite annoying."

"My idio-what?" He thought a moment, then his countenance changed from confusion to anger. "Did you just call me an idiot?"

"No, actually, it's sort of the opposite."

"So, you called me…smart?"

"No, I wouldn't go that far…well…oh never mind!" She turned and walked toward the stern, where Will was sitting with his head in his hands.

"Will, what's on you mind?" Elizabeth asked, worried. "Are you still concerned about Jack and me?"

"Concerned? No. Exhausted? Yes. I don't think I should be the middle man here."

"Well you don't." She tried to calm him. "We'll work it out on our won. After all, we are adults." She paused a moment. "Well, I am." Her eyes lit up again suddenly, and she quickly left.

"I doubt that." Will said to himself useful, and went downstairs to ask Jack for the clue.

* * *

Tell me what you think! I really need reviews! Thanks! Btw, sorry this chapter was so short! But it's a start, right? 

piraTe gaL


	6. Author's Note

Chapter 6

"How could we have been so stupid?" She asked.

"What?" Jack asked, not paying much attention to her exclamation.

"Look!" She turned the torn, wrinkled paper over and shoved it in front of him.

"What's so special about that?"

"No one's noticed it, but it was right under our noses!" Elizabeth seemed very excited.

Jack paused for a minute before speaking. He seemed confused. "…I saw it." He looked around, questioning the others silently.

"So did I…" Came Will's reluctant response. He knew this would lead to trouble.

"Me too." Kiana joined in.

Elizabeth looked so exasperated, she could have pulled her hair out. "And none of you thought this could be of any importance?" She asked impatiently.

"Well…I thought they were just symbols…" Will trailed off, starting to feel pretty stupid.

She looked at the others to see their reactions, but they just looked away from her piercing gaze. She sighed in frustration and it took her a minute to calm herself and gather some energy. "Don't you see? It's a map." Elizabeth tried to explain." Except it's in some kind of code. I don't think it's a language…I've never seen this before."

The others stared at her dumbly as Kiana walked over to examine the new findings. "Wow, yu're right. I's def'nitly a code. It makes sense now." She studied it for a few minutes and looked to Jack and Will. "Any of ya good a' codes?"

* * *

"It's repulsive, really. Ants? He knows I hate those pesky little things." Elizabeth ranted.

"Perhaps that's the very reason he used them."

"He will pay for this, oh yes he will." Her smile made Will a bit nervous.

They stepped up on deck right as Jack announced their landing. "Oh, perfect." Elizabeth said to herself. "Restocking, are we?" She received an affirmative. "Then I'll do some restocking of my own." She said, again to her self.

About half the crew went ashore, since they were only staying for one night. Jack had a list of supplies to get, which he supervised personally, and Will tagged along. Elizabeth also came ashore, but she traveled separately, and apparently, she recruited Annamaria and Kiana.

"So here's what we need." Elizabeth handed them the list.

"All these?"

"All."

"Alright, if you say so."

"Here it is. This one's perfect." The three women walked into a store called "The Christmas Tree".

Meanwhile, Will picked up a coil of rope. "Is this good?"

"Will, when will you learn?" He paused to get Will's full attention. "A sail is H-E-A-V-Y. So the rope to tie it with must also be H-E-A-V-Y. Judging by how quickly yeh picked that up, I's not 'eavy enough." Will rolled his eyes and dropped the rope.

"What do you think those three are up to?" Will inquired.

"I 'ave no idea, but I do know that they're a lethal combination." Jack replied, picking up a beautiful spyglass with elaborate carvings. "We'll, uh, need some new equipment too." He said, twirling it around.

"Well, aren't you going to do something about them?" Will seemed quite concerned, if not for Jack, then for his own well-being.

"Ha! Stop those three?" He retorted, as if it was obvious. "D'you think I 'ave a death wish?"

The three females walked back to the Pearl with two overstuffed bags each. They were chatting happily, thinking of what Jack's reaction" would be.

"I think we've done well," She said, looking at the bags.

"I'm satisfied." Annnamaria said, beaming. She still hadn't taught Jack a lesson for "borrowing" her boat and this would do well.

"I can't wait ta see 'is face." Kiana added, picturing the situation in her head. Kiana had come "just for the fun of it". She loved seeing Jack suffer (not that she was sadistic or anything).

When they got to the huge, black ship, they started working immediately. They didn't have a minute to spare, as they didn't know when the other half of the crew would be back. And so they worked into the night, with some very amused and confused crew members…

* * *

"You know Jack, I've got to say, I'm impressed." Will stated his opinion.

"With what?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"I didn't think you would last this visit without any alcohol."

Jack laughed at this remark. "You've gotta 'ave more faith in me than that." He joked. The others were behind them, and everyone was in a good mood, joking and laughing. They reached the Pearl after a fifteen minute walk, and everyone was looking forward to taking a nice, long rest. But that long rest would not come.

Jack was the first to step aboard, and he stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw his ship.

"Bloody 'ell." He said quietly as he looked around. It seemed the women had done some redecorating. There was tinsel everywhere, wrapped around masts, doors, the wheel, and anything else it could hang off of. Red, white, and green ornaments hung from all the ropes. Little red balls with silver glitter sparkled in the moonlight. Brilliant white angels where atop the masts (how they got up there, Jack had no idea), and snowmen and Santas sat on all the steps. Bright red and green wind chimes dangled from every corner and the Jolly Roger was replaced with a bold white flag with an elaborate Christmas tree painted on it. To top the whole thing off, the maid deck was covered in thousands of small white tissues to simulate snow.

The crew already aboard the shop was all hiding smiles, while the rest that had just come were still in shock.

Will cleared his throat. "Well…" He was going to say something to break the silence, but his voice trailed off as he saw Jack moving.

He went straight up to Elizabeth and said, "Congratulations." He smiled sarcastically (yes, he did manage to smile sarcastically…somehow), "I wasn't expecting this." He looked around one last time and sighed sadly. He hated seeing his ship in such a condition. He then went to his cabin without giving any commands.

"Did you see his face?" Kiana asked excitedly, her face lighting up in joy.

"Yes, it was wonderful!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Annamaria's facial expression also gave away her feelings. "That was worth it!"

Will saw their expressions and decided to step in the conversation. "So he congratulated you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, cen ya believe it?" Kiana answered.

"That's strange," He thought for a minute, and then said in a satisfied note, "but you know what that means, don't you?"

"What?" Annamaria asked for all three of them.

"It means he's planning. He wouldn't give up that easily." He replied, with a sly look.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she turned to the other two, exchanging worried glances.

* * *

Jack came in glaring at Elizabeth. He shot Kiana a piercing look, but reserved his best glares for Elizabeth, ash e knew that she was the brains of the operation.

Will came in after Kiana and Elizabeth and started the conversation.

"So…" He decided to sit between Jack and his wife, to keep anything from happening. He picked up the paper and said, "It's in code…that means we'll need someone to break the code." He spoke slowly, not to miss anything between Jack and Elizabeth.

"Hulllooo?" Kiana waved a hand between Jack and Elizabeth, as they seemed to be having a staring match, or rather glaring match.

"Oh, yeah, what?" Jack broke of his glare.

Will sighed. "I said, we need to break the code."

"Code, code…oh, code." Ye, I know a bloke."

"Why 'm I not surprised?" Kiana asked, sarcasm in her voice.

"Well that would be because e I am a man of many acquaintances." Jack flashed a golden smile at her to compliment his self-praise.

"And where is this 'bloke'?" Elizabeth asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Back on Tanqueray Isle…probably."

"Probably? Probably?"

"Well do you 'ave a bet'r idea?" Jack asked, knowing what her answer would be.

Elizabeth just glared and turned away in response.

"Didn't think so."

"so I guess we're going to Tanqueray Isle." Will said to himself, thinking of what he was going to have to put up with on the way there.

* * *

Okay, I know it was very, very short, but I wasn't going to put it up in the first place. I started writing this chapter around Christmas, so it was gonna be a Christmas thing, but, as you can see, it came out very late. The reason I didn't like it was because there wasn't really any plot in it at all. Ah well. I suppose it can't hurt. The reason I'm taking so long now is because I haven't really planned out the whole story, so that's what I'm doing now. Planning takes forever. sigh

Also: I have put up a blog for this story and all POTC stuff. Please go see it. The link is in my profile. I will also include a list of characters in my profile_ soon_.

pirategirl


End file.
